


both your hands in the holes of my sweater

by malishka1011



Series: football/designer [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comeplay, Fluff, Football Player Harry? Designer louis, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Riding, Rimming, Somnophilia, buttplug, i forgot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После десяти лет совместной жизни, Гарри получает травму на футбольном поле. После этого он уходит в отставку, и конечно же Луи и их дети всеми силами стараются помочь ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	both your hands in the holes of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [both your hands in the holes of my sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371863) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



 — Вперед, папа! — кричит Лукас, стоя рядом с Джошуа у окна в VIP-ложе на стадионе. Им сейчас семь лет, и Луи думает, что они на самом деле уже понимают большую часть игры. Они следили за ней, считай с рождения, поэтому, да, это имеет смысл. На обоих мальчиках надеты джерси Гарри с номером 22 и фамилией на спине. Ава, в свои два годика, предпочла сидеть у Луи на коленях с плюшевым слоном в руках. Она не слишком заинтересована игрой папы. Конечно, папа приобрёл и для нее джерси, но она наденет ее только тогда, когда захочет.  
  
— Папа молодец сегодня, да, мальчики? — спрашивает Луи, держа Аву на коленях, давая обратно ей ее соску, после того, как она ее уронила.  
  
— Папа всегда хороший, — отвечает Джошуа, и Луи улыбается в ответ. Он не ошибается. Его дети так безмерно гордятся своим отцом, как и Луи. Гарри приводил свою команду к победе три раза за карьеру, и Луи знает, что у него еще есть пару лет в запасе, прежде чем он уйдет на пенсию. Он держится в хорошей форме, он чрезвычайно физически здоров и закален, и он любит то, что делает.  
  
Ну, у него было пару лет в запасе, до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
— Папа? — говорит Джошуа, глядя на Луи. Луи последние двадцать минут был занят тем, что старался изо всех сил накормить Аву. Он смотрит вверх и видит обеспокоенное лицо Джошуа.  
  
— Да, дорогой?  
  
Луи не понял странную атмосферу стадиона, люди, стоящие вокруг него, с тревогой смотрели на поле. Он встает, берет Аву на руки и идет в сторону мальчиков.  
  
— Я думаю, что папе причинили боль, — говорит Лукас, не спуская глаз с поля. Гарри почти никогда не причиняют боль; он всегда начеку. Но прямо сейчас он лежит на земле, его лицо искаженно в гримасе сильной боли, и он в каком-то смысле кричит. Грудь Луи напрягается при виде раненого Гарри. Он не видит крови, к счастью, и его ноги выглядят нормально. Нет никаких высовывающихся костей, ничто не искривлено в абсурдных положениях. Но что бы это ни было — это крайность, потому что Луи никогда не видел его с таким приступом боли прежде.   
  
— Папа! — кричит к несчастью Ава, хватая Луи за руки, как будто ей тоже больно. Он не может себе представить, насколько больно это для его детей — видеть отца такого. Он поворачивает голову Авы подальше от поля, кладя ее на плечо.  
  
— Ребята, давайте мы пойдем вниз и посмотрим, что случилось. Вы видели, как это произошло? — судорожно спрашивает Луи, вешая сумку с вещами через плечо, не отрывая глаз от мужа.  
  
— Это получилось очень забавно, — говорит Лукас. — Кто-то толкнул его плечом. Затем он упал.  
  
— Иисус, — бормочет про себя Луи, думая о всех наихудших возможных сценариях. Он спускается и бежит на поле с близнецами и хныкающей Авой на руках. Он бежит к тренеру, не заботясь о тех, кто пытается его остановить. Команда пиар-менеджеров пытается поговорить с Гарри, пока они ждут приезда машины скорой помощи.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, произошло? — спрашивает Луи у тренера Гарри, которого Луи знает достаточно хорошо на протяжении многих лет вместе с товарищами по команде.  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает тренер, явно так же напуганный этим, волнуясь, что один из его лучших игроков получил травму. Сильную травму...  
  
— Как это случилось?  
  
— Кто-то из другой команды толкнул его и он упал.  
  
Луи смотрит на Лукаса, который пристально смотрит на страдания отца, понимая, что он сказал именно это. Крики Гарри можно услышать на протяжении всего стадиона. Луи чувствует, что не может дышать.  
  
— Я могу увидеть его? — спрашивает Луи, чувствуя необходимость держать Гарри за руку и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо, что он здесь.  
  
— Да, конечно. Он хотел тебя видеть.  
  
Луи идет к Лиаму, давая Аву ему в руки. — Подержи ее для меня? Я не хочу, чтобы дети видели его в таком состоянии. Не сейчас. Я имею в виду, не близко. Это достаточно плохо.  
  
— Хочешь, я встречу вас в больнице? — спрашивает Лиам, прижимая Аву к груди.  
  
— Ты не возражаешь? — спрашивает Луи. Лиам всегда был его любимчиком. Он всегда приходит на ужин, и они всегда делали что-то вместе. Луи понятия не имеет, почему тот не нашел себе партнера. Он был бы прекрасным мужем.  
  
— Нет, я возьму детей на себя. Просто побудь с Гарри, он захочет, чтобы ты поехал с ним.  
  
— Я понял, — отвечает Луи, нуждаясь в Гарри так же сильно, как тот нуждается в нем. — Спасибо, Ли.  
  
— Нет проблем, иди к нему.  
  
Луи целует Аву, проводит рукой по волосам близнецом, и затем бежит к Гарри. Он падает на колени рядом с ним, не заботясь о своей новых белых джинсах.   
  
— Гарри, малыш, это я. Где у тебя болит? — спрашивает Луи, пытаясь казаться спокойным, как это возможно.  
  
— Спина, — стонет от боли Гарри, кладя голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на Луи. — Не могу двигаться.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — бормочет Луи. Ему не нравятся слова Гарри о том, что он не может двигаться. Он не врач, но то, что он не состоянии двигаться, говорит о том, что все плохо. Он чувствует себя больным. — Мы собираемся отвезти тебя в больницу, и врачи все исправят, ты будешь чувствовать себя намного лучше. Держи меня за руку, ладно? Я здесь, дорогой.  
  
— Дети, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь осмотреться.  
  
— С Лиамом. Они будут в больнице ждать своего папу, — успокаивает его Луи, целуя его руку.  
  
— Я боюсь, — признается Гарри, его глаз начинают закрываться. Луи думает, что боль должно быть слишком сильная, что он начинает терять сознание.  
  
— Я знаю, детка, но ты должен остаться со мной, пожалуйста? Просто посмотри на меня. Не закрывай глаза. Пожалуйста, Гарри, просто смотри на меня, — просит Луи.  
  
— Так больно, — бормочет Гарри. К счастью, он больше не кричит от боли.  
  
— Я знаю, милый, я знаю, — отвечает Луи, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в вспотевший лоб. — Я вижу, как скорая едет. Они здесь, чтобы помочь тебе.  
  
Гарри остаётся в сознании изо всех сил, но теряет его, когда медики несут его на носилках через все поле.  
  
— Я должен поехать с ним, — говорит Луи. — Я должен говорить с ним.  
  
— Вы его муж? — спрашивает один из санитаров.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно, садитесь.  
  
Луи забирается и садится рядом с ним, держа его вялую ладонь. Живот крутит при мысли, что все плохо. У Луи есть нехорошее предчувствие, что это была последняя игра Гарри. Деньги — не проблема для них, линия одежды Луи всегда имеет большой успех, чем когда-либо, плюс зарплата Гарри обеспечивает их жить в роскоши до конца своих дней. Но если Гарри больше не будет играть в футбол, Луи понятия не имеет, что Гарри будет делать. Он будет абсолютно раздавлен. Он занимается этим уже более десяти лет, и теперь он должен покончить с этим. Это не кажется ему справедливо.  
Луи молится, чтобы Гарри не парализовало. Он не хочет даже думать об этом, но мысль об этом продолжает разъедать его. У них родилось трое детей, которые практически еще младенцы, и Луи не думает, что сможет справиться со всеми ими в одиночку. Ему нужен Гарри, который будет бегать с мальчишками во дворе, пока Луи будет укладывать Аву спать, или в то время как Луи нужно будет сделать некоторую кропотливую работу с платьем, он не сможет справиться с тремя детьми. Это повлияет на всю семью, и Луи не может себе представить, как тяжело ему будет. Но они даже не знают что случилось, так что Луи не делает поспешных выводов.  
  
— Как долго вы вместе? — спрашивает санитар, пытаясь отвлечь Луи от плохих мыслей. Он вставляет капельницу в вену Гарри, когда говорит, и Луи вздрагивает.  
  
— Девять лет. Десять будет в сентябре.  
  
— Поздравляю, — улыбается он. — Это чудесно. Дети есть?  
  
— Мальчики-близнецы и девочка, — Луи пытается улыбаться, когда думает о своих детях.  
  
— Должно быть, они гордятся своим отцом, да? Безусловно, здорово приходить на игры бесплатно, говорить всем, что главный квотербек — это их отец.  
  
— Наша дочь еще слишком маленькая, чтобы говорить такое. Она игнорирует спорт, как может, но наши ребята начинают интересоваться этим видом спорта. Они очень любят ходить поддерживать папу, — плача, отвечает Луи. Он надеется, что детям хорошо с Лиамом.  
  
— Мы позаботимся о нем, обещаю, — успокаивает его санитар. — Он будет ходить, как будто ничего не произошло.  
  
Луи вздыхает, понимая, что это неправда.

~

— Мистер Стайлс? — говорит врач входя, выходя из приемной. Ава спит у него на груди, а Лиам разрешил мальчикам поиграть на его iPad, чтобы держать их занятыми. Луи встает, осторожно придерживая Аву.  
  
— Как он? — спрашивает он тихо.  
  
— У него грыжа межпозвоночного диска. Это довольно серьезные, и нам кажется, что удар спровоцировал приступ боли на поле. Мы собираемся сделать ему операцию, чтобы восстановить его, прежде чем позвоночник причинит ему ущерб и он останется с болью в спине навсегда.  
  
— Боже, — вздыхает Луи. — Это опасно? Операция?  
  
— Существует вероятность паралича, — медленно говорит врач. — Но это очень маловероятно. Наш хирург-ортопед один из лучших в стране. Это в интересах Гарри — сделать операцию сразу, а потом после начать ходить на физиотерапию.  
  
— Его футбольная карьера закончится, не так ли?  
  
— Боюсь, что так. "49ers" придется потерять такого ценного игрока, к сожалению, — вздыхая, говорит доктор. — Вы можете навестить его перед операцией. Он спрашивал о вас с тех пор, как его привезли с МРТ. Мы дадим вам немного времени, чтобы поговорить, прежде чем отвезем в операционную.  
  
— Ему до сих пор очень больно?  
  
— Он на обезболивающих, но это очень неудобно. Медсестра объяснит вам, чего ожидать после операции.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Луи. Он не думает, что не хочет, чтобы дети видели Гарри таким. Он, наверное, напичкан лекарствами, капельницами и трубками, и Луи не хочет, что бы им было страшно. Они увидят его после того, когда он станет больше похож на прежнего папу.  
  
Луи передает Аву Лиаму, говоря детям, что они увидят папу чуть позже. Тот забирает детей домой, и Луи ему очень благодарен. Он не хочет, чтобы его дети сидели в больнице. Он говорит Лиаму, что скоро вернется домой и выяснит, что он собирается делать дальше.  
  
Он подходит к палате Гарри и нерешительно стучится в дверь. Гарри выглядит так плохо, как он и думал; капельницы, трубки, мониторы.  
  
— Гарри, — скулит Луи, беря его за руку. — Привет, дорогой. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Луи, — устало бормочет Гарри. — Ты здесь.  
  
— Я был здесь все это время. Они не хотели меня пускать к тебе. Я был с детьми в зале ожидания. Лиам отвез детей домой. Они навестят тебя после операции, я обещаю.  
  
— Операция, — жалобно стонет Гарри. — Больше никакого футбола.  
  
— Больше никакого футбола, — уныло соглашается Луи. — Мне так жаль, малыш. Но давай сфокусируемся на том, чтобы ты поправился. Это самое главное. Мы собираемся пройти через это вместе  
  
— Так больно, — стонет Гарри. — Так много боли.  
  
— Я знаю, милый. Но скоро они анестезию и ты больше ничего не почувствуешь. Будет больно некоторое время, но мы будем ходить на физиотерапию. Я буду ждать тебя, — обещает Луи, целуя внутреннюю сторону его ладони.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри. — Спасибо.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Ты меня очень сильно напугал. Мальчишки так волновались, и Ава рвалась к тебе, когда увидела тебя, кричащего на земле. Они не могут дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя.  
  
— Я рад, что они не могут видеть меня таким. Я, должно быть, выгляжу как какой-то монстр, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Чуть-чуть. Вот почему я послал их с Лиамом. Они увидят тебя, когда ты отойдешь от операции.  
  
— Это хорошая идея.  
  
Врач приходит, чтобы объяснить, что пора. Луи держит Гарри крепко за руку, когда врач говорит, что Гарри будет не в состоянии контролировать свои нервы. На это уйдет минимум шесть недель или, вероятно, дольше. Ему придется очень осторожно подниматься, поворачиваться и наклоняться, ему будет тяжело с тремя детьми дома. Луи не знает, как он справится с этим.  
  
— Мы собираемся подготовить вас к операции, если вы готовы, — говорит доктор. – Она пройдёт около часа. Это довольно стандартная процедура, но мы думаем, что с Гарри будет довольно сложно, чем мы привыкли, так будем действовать по обстоятельствам. Он полежит в больнице какое-то время после операции, так что можете поехать домой...  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, качает головой, и сжимает его руку. — Нет, я останусь с ним, если вы не против. Я не хочу, чтобы он проснулся в одиночестве.  
  
— Лу, все в порядке. Ты должен повидаться с детьми, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Они побудут с Лиамом. Я позвоню твоей маме и расскажу, что случилось, и, может быть, она сможет посидеть с ними для нас, — отвечает Луи. — В любом случае, им скоро уже пора спать.  
  
— Я буду в порядке и один.  
  
— Гарри, прекрати. Я никуда не уйду. Ты был со мной, когда я рожал, теперь я собираюсь побыть здесь с тобой. Я могу поработать над некоторыми эскизами, пока буду ждать тебя, и я так же буду спать здесь, если они позволят мне.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит доктор. – У нас есть для этого специальные палаты.  
  
— Видишь? — говорит Луи. — Я никуда не уйду.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Гарри. — Теперь я готов.  
  
Они отвозят Гарри на операцию сразу, не желая тратить время впустую. Луи звонит Энн, объясняя, что произошло, предлагая ей присмотреть за детьми, прежде чем они вернутся домой. Она довольно фантастическая бабушка.  
  
— Гарри, мы собираемся отвезти вас на операцию сейчас, ладно? Попрощайтесь с вашим мужем, — говорит врач.  
  
— Лу, — говорит Гарри, протягивая руку и беря Луи за руку. — Я люблю тебя. Если со мной что случится, я хочу, чтобы ты двигался дальше и был счастлив, позаботься о наших малышах, ладно?  
  
— Заткнись, Гарри, — фыркает Луи. — Ты не умираешь. Это стандартная процедура. Никто не умирает. Ты будешь в порядке.  
  
— Я знаю, — соглашается Гарри. — Но на всякий случай.  
  
— Нет, нет, никаких всяких случаев. Ты будешь в полном порядке. Поцелуй меня и иди, ладно? Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, — говорит Луи, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Он знает, что Гарри будет в порядке, шанс паралича очень мал, но он все равно продолжает беспокоиться.  
  
Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, отодвигая волосы с его лица. — Я так тебя люблю. Скоро увидимся, ладно?  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит Гарри, целуя его еще раз. — Скажи детям, что папа передал, что он их очень любит и не может дождаться, чтобы увидеть их.  
  
— Конечно, — кивает Луи. — Они тебя тоже любят.  
  
Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри отвозят в операционную, и испускает судорожный вдох. Он спускается в кафе, чтобы купить себе чашку чая, надеясь, что она успокоит ему нервы. Он надеется, что горячий напиток и его успокаивающий вкус поможет ему расслабиться, но ничего не получается. Он барабанит пальцами по столу и вздыхает, стараясь отвлечься на что-то другое. Он звонит Лиаму, чтобы проверить, как там дети, но они все заняты, так что Луи просит им ничего не говорить. Луи надеется, что они за играми не будут волноваться о папе, как Луи.  
  
Так что он делает единственное, что по-настоящему отвлекает его. Он спрашивает у кого-то в вестибюле, если у них есть какие-нибудь бумаги и что-нибудь пишущее, на что медсестра кивает и дает ему несколько листов белой компьютерной бумаги и ручку. Луи с благодарностью улыбается ей и садится обратно за свой маленький столик у окна. Он начинает рисовать новые эскизы, что-то, что всегда получается у него; он старается сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Это всегда был лучший способ для него, где он мог прочистить мозги и отвлечься от забот. Иногда, когда дети гиперактивные для него, Гарри целовал его и отправлял в кабинет, где у него лежали все его принадлежности, включая большой письменный стол, размещенный напротив окна с видом на большой двор и бассейн. Гарри позволял Луи остаться там и работать над его одеждой или просто рисовать все, что приходило к нему, и да, после этого он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Это единственный его любимый способ расслабиться.  
  
Хорошо, и секс. Но это не вариант на данный момент. Ему придется подождать.  
  
Задумавшись, он рисует женское белье, и к тому времени, когда доктор приходит, коллекция уже готова. Это не лучшие его эскизы — это просто кусок бумаги с расплывчатыми линиями, но он всегда может перерисовать все, когда будет шанс. Ему вроде нравится, то, что он нарисовал, невзирая ни на что.  
  
— Операция Гарри закончена, — сообщает ему врач. — Мы проведем некоторые тесты, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, но операция прошла успешно. Конечно, ему придется уйти из спорта, потому что его спина больше не сможет выдерживать более такую нагрузку; ему придется быть очень осторожным при подъёме на некоторое время. Он, вероятно, будет страдать от боли после того, как поправится, но мы дадим ему обезболивающие, если станет действительно плохо. Но он будет ходить. Это самое главное.  
  
— Ох, слава богу, — вздыхает Луи. — Хорошо, хорошо, я поговорю с ним о футболе. Я думаю, что лучше мне быть тем, кто скажет ему об этом. Большое вам спасибо, доктор.  
  
— Конечно. Он, вероятно, будет на некоторое время после операции без сознания, так что можете подождать, когда он проснется в его палате.  
  
— Отлично, спасибо, — кивает Луи, следуя за врачом в послеоперационную палату Гарри. Гарри выглядит так удивительно нормально, лежа в больничной койке.  
  
Обычно когда он спит, его рот широко открыт, слюна стекает на подбородок, и он храпит так громко, что Луи не знает, как он вообще спит рядом с ним. Но сейчас, когда он накачан наркотиками, рот его закрыт и нет никакого храпа или слюней. Он выглядит почти по-детски. Луи почти хочет сказать врачу, чтобы он оставил их на некоторое время вместе, и черт, он так хочет забрать Гарри домой.  
  
Луи садится рядом с Гарри и убирает волосы с глаз. Он легонько целует его в лоб, прежде чем берет его за руку и садится кресло. Он закрывает глаза, надеясь вздремнуть несколько минут, и он вполне уверен, что может почувствовать, как сон поглощает его.  
  
Луи просыпается, потому что его телефон жужжит в кармане. Он стонет, видя имя Лиама на экране. Он наверняка должен был позвонить ему перед тем, как заснуть. Упс.  
  
— Эй, Ли, — шепчет Луи, поглядывая на Гарри, который все еще спит. — Все нормально?  
  
— Да, все нормально, — говорит Лиам. – Мне просто интересно, есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь новости?  
  
— Да, точно. Прости, что не позвонил раньше, я заснул. Он разорвал диск в позвоночнике, ему сделали операцию. Сейчас он спит, так что мы не можем быть уверены, как все прошло. Они сказали, что операция прошла хорошо, и что они ожидают хороших результатов. Мы больше не увидим его на поле, — спокойно говорит Луи, играя с подолом своей рубашки. — Он должен быть осторожным после операции. Ему придется уйти на пенсию. Я не знаю, как сказать ему об этом.  
  
— Просто попробуй мягко объяснить. Я уверен, что ему будет очень больно, когда он очнется. Самое главное, что с ним все хорошо, — говорит Лиам.  
  
— Да, надеюсь, — вздыхает Луи. — Как дети?  
  
— Только что закончили ужинать.  
  
— Позволь мне... ладно, скажи им, что я скоро буду с ними. Я заберу их домой и уложу спать. Может быть, мама Гарри посидит с ними какое-то время... У тебя завтра тренировка, и я не хочу втягивать тебя в эту рутину. У Авы проблемы со сном, и я думаю, будет лучше, если она будет спать в собственной постели.  
  
— Ты уверен? Я могу посидеть с ними, — говорит Лиам.  
  
— Нет, правда, все в порядке. Большое тебе спасибо за все, что ты сделал для нас. Я приеду за ними чуть позже, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, скоро увидимся.  
  
Луи кладет трубку и вздыхает, пряча телефон в карман. Когда он смотрит на Гарри, он видит, что тот очнулся; он выглядит расстроенным, сердитым, усталым и удрученным одновременно. Дерьмо.  
  
— Эй, милый, — тихо говорит Луи, садясь на кровать Гарри, целуя мягко его в лоб. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Я слышал, что ты сказал, — говорит Гарри напряженным голосом. — Я все слышал.  
  
— Ты слышал? — вздыхает Луи. — Черт, Гарри, мне так жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы так все вышло.  
  
— Какая разница, — отвечает Гарри. — Моя карьера закончена.  
  
— Твоя жизнь не закончена. Теперь ты можешь спать сколько хочешь, теперь ты будешь проводить больше времени дома с нами, и тебе не придется постоянно путешествовать. Ты можешь позволить себе пойти куда хочешь! Я буду кормить тебя шоколадным тортом на ужин, если хочешь! — улыбаясь, говорит Луи. Гарри не отвечает. — Дорогой, я знаю, что это ужасно, но мы пройдем через это. Мы должны убедиться, что ты в порядке. Дети нуждаются в тебе, и я нуждаюсь в тебе. Кроме того, кто будет делать всю тяжелую работу дома? Я не такой сильный, как ты.  
  
— Это все я знаю, — говорит Гарри, глядя вниз на колени. – Футбол — моя жизнь.  
  
— Это неправда, — отвечает Луи. — Ты муж и ты отец, и эта наиболее важная профессия в мире. Ты удивительный, не важно, футболист теперь ты или нет. Мы собираемся проходить через это каждый день. Как я уже сказал, нашей первоочередной задачей является то, чтобы твоя спина стала сильной снова. Ты должен быть в состоянии забрать детей из школы, ладно? Особенно нашу маленькую принцессу Аву.  
  
— Нет , ее я точно некоторое время не буду катать на спине, — говорит с небольшой улыбкой на губах Гарри. — Какая потеря.  
  
— Она переживет, — говорит ему Луи. — Они так беспокоятся о тебе. Я даже не видел, как это случилось, я кормил Аву, когда мальчики сказать мне об этом. Ава была так расстроена, когда увидела, как ты корчишься от боли на поле; она сразу же стала тянуться к тебе. Они так тебя любят, Хаз. Я думаю, они будут невероятно счастливы, что ты вернёшься домой.  
  
— Да, я на это надеюсь, — тихо говорит Гарри. Луи целует его в лоб и играет с его волосами.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты в порядке. Тебе очень больно?  
  
— Нет, еще рано. Я уверен, что я скоро ее почувствую.  
  
— Они вкололи тебе обезболивающее и одели корсет на спину. Доктор сказал, что физиотерапия поможет тебе.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Гарри. — Ладно. Ты будешь ходить со мной на физиотерапию?  
  
— Ох, дорогой, конечно! Я буду рядом с каждым твоим шагом, я обещаю. Я буду рядом держать тебя за руку. Я даже буду делать тебе массаж спины, если они позволят мне, — говорит Луи подмигивая. — Я прослежу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо.  
  
Гарри улыбается ему, и Луи может сказать, что это вынужденная улыбка, но это нормально. Это улыбка.  
  
— Я не хочу уходить, но мне надо забрать детей у Лиама. Ты знаешь, Ава ненавидит спать в незнакомых ей местах. Я попросил твою маму посмотреть за ними, так что скоро я вернусь. Они могут посетить тебя завтра.  
  
— Не возвращайся, Лу. Ты должен остаться с ними. Я знаю, как Ава плохо засыпает без тебя. Я справлюсь сам ночью. Я буду спать, во всяком случае, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Нет, малыш, нет. Я хочу остаться с тобой. На всякий случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, я хочу быть здесь.  
  
— Знаешь, — говорит Гарри. – Тут есть медсестры. Они довольно милые, и они стремятся помочь пациентам, когда они нуждаются в этом. Тут даже есть эти необычные кнопки, что позволяет мне вызвать медсестру, когда я в ней нуждаюсь.  
  
— Умник, — улыбается Луи. — Я не хочу, чтобы какая то горячая медсестра заботилась о тебе, если я могу это сделать это сам. Я предпочел бы быть твоей горячей медсестрой вместо нее.  
  
— Ты наденешь халатик, чтобы полностью войти в роль? – подмигивая, говорит Гарри.   
  
— Я вернусь позже, господин грязные мыслишки, — отвечает Луи, закатывая глаза. — Позвони мне, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Хочешь, я принесу тебе что-нибудь из дома?  
  
— Просто пару толстовок или что-то в этом роде, что я могу одеть при выписке, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Хочешь, я привезу тебе твою подушку? — спрашивает Луи, зная, как Гарри любит свою дорогую кровать, которая подходит под тело. Больничная койка — это не совсем одно и то же.  
  
— Нет, я действительно в порядке. Возможно, я проведу здесь только одну ночь, все в порядке, малыш, — обещает Гарри. — Иди к детям и поцелуй их за меня.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Луи дарит ему последний поцелуй в лоб, прежде чем заставляет себя выйти из комнаты. Они никогда не покидают друг друга без слов "Я люблю тебя". Это просто вещь, которую они всегда делают. Даже если они ссорятся, они обязательно говорят эти слова друг другу. Луи думает, что все не так уж и плохо. Он звонит Энн по пути к Лиаму, объясняя, что Гарри очнулся, слыша ее тихие всхлипы. Энн говорит ему, что она приедет к ним домой, как только сможет. Луи любит маму Гарри.  
  
Когда Луи добирается до дома Лиама, тот открывает ему дверь с плачущей Авой на руках, смотря на него с отчаянием в глазах. Луи берет ее на руки, прижимает к груди и потирает ей спину. Она успокаивается через несколько секунд, кладя свое заплаканное личико ему на шею, пытаясь отдышаться. Лиам выглядит таким расстроенным и ошеломленным. Луи улыбается ему, проходя внутрь.  
  
—Она не любит, когда ее качают, — пожимая плечами, говорит Луи. — Она любит, когда ей трут спинку. И я думаю, что она, должно быть, просто скучала по мне. Наверное, это был тяжелый день для нее. Она спала?  
  
— Она уснула на несколько минут, но потом проснулась и начала плакать.  
  
— Да, она любит покапризничать,— говорит Луи, целуя дочь в висок. – С мальчиками все в порядке?  
  
— Да, они смотрят телевизор. Я думаю, что они устали, — говорит Лиам. – Они едва могу держать глаза открытыми.  
  
Футбол всегда выматывает их, и это в каком-то смысле победа для него и для Гарри, правда. Луи кивает и идет в гостиную, чтобы найти своих мальчиков, сидящих на диване.  
  
— Привет, мальчики, — говорит Луи, целуя их в лобики. — Одевайте ботинки, мы едем домой, хорошо?  
  
— С папой все нормально? — спрашивает Лукас. — Он дома?  
  
— Пока нет, но с папой все хорошо. Он будет дома завтра, я думаю. Врачи просто хотят убедиться, что он все в порядке, перед тем, как отпустят его домой, — говорит Луи. — Он скучает по вам, ребята. Он сказал мне, что очень любит вас всех.  
  
— Мы можем увидеть его? — спрашивает Джошуа.  
  
— Нет, дорогой. Не сегодня. Ему нужно много отдыхать, и он сейчас наверняка спит. Вы увидите его завтра, я обещаю.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Джошуа.  
  
Луи одевает детей, благодарит Лиама и едет домой. Он чувствует себя уставшим даже после короткого сна. Он не может дождаться, чтобы вернуться к Гарри, честно.  
  
Луи укладывает детей в кровати, и потом приветствует Энн. К счастью, Ава успокаивается, как только они заходят в ее комнату. Луи можете себе это представить, какой был трудный день для нее. Он целует ее в мягкие губы, и кладет ее в кроватку, давая ей слоника, которого Гарри купил ей день, когда она родилась. Так же он дает ей ее любимый чучело животного, которое Гарри взял на себя смелость назвать Арахисом. Она не может заснуть без него.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, ангел, — шепчет Луи, целуя ее лоб снова. Он включит ночник и закрывает мягко дверь за собой.  
  
Мальчики быстро засыпают, отчего Луи становится безумно грустно, если честно. Ему не нравится мысль о том, что они взрослеют, что им больше не нужен папа. Они всегда могут завести еще одного ребенка, или столько детей, сколько захотят. Когда он забеременел в первый раз, он был так благодарен богу, что это случилось. Он быстро преодолел смущение, потому что у него действительно не было ничего такого, чтобы стыдиться, и теперь он может забеременеть снова, когда посчитает нужным. Они не проходили через стресс усыновления или суррогатного материнства. Плюс деньги не проблема для них, учитывая, что Гарри имеет достаточно денег, чтобы жить без бед до конца своих дней, плюс деньги Луи от его собственного бизнеса. Они могут завести двадцать детей, не беспокоясь о финансах.  
  
Он выходит из спальни близнецов, желая напоследок им спокойной ночи. Он обещает им, что с папой будет все хорошо, что они встретятся с ним завтра. Луи знает, что они беспокоятся о нем, они нервничают от факта, что папа в больнице, а не дома, и он знает, что они целуют Гарри перед сном. Перед сном они приходят в их комнату в пижамах, разговаривая с Гарри на футбольную тему. Гарри всегда следит за тем, как они чистят зубы в течение двух минут. После этого они выбирают книгу, и Гарри смешным голос читает ее с ними. Мальчики по очереди читают главы из книги из списка книг "для чтения", а Гарри сидит и аккуратно помогает им, когда они затрудняются прочитать то или иное слово. Как только мальчики устают, Луи и Гарри относят их в постель, целуя обоих, говоря спокойной ночи перед включением их отдельных ночников. Они разработали этот безупречный распорядок в течение многих лет, даже когда они были совсем детьми. Гарри брал их из кроваток, клал себе их на колени, и читал им книги. Единственные дни, когда дети скучают по нему — это когда Гарри уезжает на игры, но даже тогда Гарри звонит им по FaceTime, независимо от того, в какое время суток у него, чтобы почитать им на ночь. Это будет первый раз, когда он не прочитал им.  
  
— Папа cможет играть в футбол? — спрашивает Лукас, натягивая одеяло повыше на тело.  
  
— Нет, милый, он не сможет больше играть в футбол, — медленно говорит Луи. — Но теперь он будет дома больше, чем обычно. Он будет больше проводить времени с нами.  
  
— Ему грустно? — спрашивает Джошуа.  
  
— Да, малыш, он очень грустит по этому поводу, поэтому мы должны сделать его по-настоящему счастливым, когда он вернется домой. Вы поможете мне?  
  
— Да, —энергично кивает Лукас. — Мы можем нарисовать ему картинки.  
  
— Да, ему бы это понравилось, — улыбается Луи. — Возможно, мы сделаем для него печенье или кексы.  
  
— Папа любит кексы, — соглашается Джошуа.  
  
— Это точно, — смеется Луи. — Ладно, я пойду спать, мальчики. Ведите себя хорошо с бабушкой, ладно?  
  
— Да, папа, — отвечают ему близнецы. Луи целует их, и покидает их спальню. Он прощается с Энн, обещая ей позвонить завтра утром, если будут результаты.  
  
Гарри спит, когда Луи попадает в его палату; он улыбается, убирает его кудри и ложится в постель рядом с ним. Он проводит рукой по груди Гарри, чувствуя устойчивый стук его сердца под своей ладонью. Луи закрывает глаза и позволяет себе не волноваться, не думать о том, как сильно теперь изменится его жизнь.

~

Привезти Гарри домой было не слишком сложно, на самом деле. Он должен быть крайне осторожен со своей спиной, так как у него стоят скобы в позвоночнике, он должен быть крайне осторожен с тяжестями, но это невозможно, когда у тебя трое детей. Ава ударяется в истерику, когда Гарри отказывается брать ее на ручки, она цепляется за его ноги, и тот, не выдерживая, тоже начинает плакать. Луи целует его в лоб, хватает ее на руки и выносит наружу, на прохладный воздух, надеясь, что это успокоит ее.  
  
— Спина папы очень повреждена, — осторожно объясняет Луи двухлетней дочери. — Мы не хотим, папе причинять боль, верно? Мы хотим, чтобы папа был счастливым, не так ли?  
  
— Папе больно, — соглашается она, вздыхая Луи в плечо. Истерика действительно исчерпала всю энергию из нее.  
  
— Вот, таким образом, папа не сможет брать тебя некоторое время. Он возьмёт тебя на ручки, когда выздоровеет, ладно? Он обязательно возьмёт тебя на ручки, — обещает Луи, целуя ее в кудрявые волосы. Она зевает и трет глазки, и Луи думает, что пришло время для обеденного сна. — Ты хочешь немного теплого молока, милая? После него ты и Арахис можете немного поспать.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, папочка, — говорит она, снова зевая.  
  
— Моя девочка, — бормочет Луи, целуя ее в лоб. Он любит своих детей очень сильно.  
  
Луи идет в гостиную, и видит, что Гарри лежит на диване, близнецы, хохоча, кормят его кексами, которые они сделали вместе. Луи нежно улыбается.  
  
— Что-нибудь нужно, милый? — спрашивает Луи, играя с волосами Авы на голове.  
  
— Нет, я в порядке, малыш, — отвечает Гарри. — Ава в порядке?  
  
— Просто устала и поэтому капризничает, — говорит Луи. — Я подогрею ей немного молока и уложу спать.  
  
— Это хорошая идея, — соглашается Гарри, позволяя Джошуа поместить синюю глазурь ему на губы. Гарри улыбается, и делает вид, что хочет съесть его палец за это.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь. Мальчики, убедитесь, что не причиняете папе боль, хорошо? Будьте поаккуратней с ним, — напоминает им Луи.  
  
— Да, папа, — отвечает Лукас, слизывая розовую глазурь с ванильного кекса.  
  
— И не делайте слишком много беспорядка, — умоляет Луи. Гарри не сможет помочь ему очистить ковер, если они его испачкают, по крайней мере пока.  
  
— Я присмотрю за ними, — обещает Гарри. — Иди уложи Аву.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — обещает Луи.  
  
Он идет на кухню, чтобы подогреть молоко для Авы; когда микроволновка пищит, он наливает его в чашку-непроливайку и протягивает ее ей. Она принимает это с благодарностью, Луи улыбается, целует ее в щеку, и поднимается на вверх, в ее спальню. Он кладет ее в кроватку, поправляет одеяло и удостоверяется, что Арахис лежит рядом с ней. Она обхватывает его ручками, счастливо сосет молоко, медленно опуская веки. Луи нежно улыбается, не в силах поверить, что он родил ее, что они сделали ее Гарри вместе, что она наполовину Луи и наполовину Гарри. Он не думает, что он когда-нибудь полностью привыкнет к этим мыслям.  
  
— Спи спокойно, малышка, — шепчет Луи, целуя ее в лоб и отодвигая волосы со лба. Она сонно моргает, сильнее хватая Арахиса рукой, как будто хочет сказать ему, что она его тоже любит. Сердце Луи тает в груди. — Я люблю тебя, ангел. Я буду внизу с папой и твоими братья, если я тебе понадоблюсь, позови меня, ладно?  
  
Она кивает и закрывает глаза, показывая Луи, как измотана. Она тяжело засыпала в последнее время, усложняя тем самым Луи жизнь, но сегодня она охотно решила поспать, показывая тем самым, насколько она истощена.  
  
Луи тихо выходит из комнаты, бросая последний взгляд на свою девочку, окончательно закрывает дверь и идет по лестнице вниз. Он часто думает о своей жизни, о том, как она прекрасна. Ему не приходится беспокоиться о деньгах для себя и его семьи, потому что они достаточно много накопили за последние три года совместной жизни. Он знает, что независимо оттого, сколько у них будет детей, они могут позволить им пойти в колледж и жить нормальной жизнью, потому что у их родителей успешная карьера. Он может иметь так много в жизни. Он сумел создать свою собственную линию одежды, а ведь он всегда думал, что это так и останется его несбыточной мечтой. Он может делать то, что любит больше всего в жизни, и это безумие. На вершине пирамиды стоит тот факт, что у него есть лучший на свете муж, муж, который любит его и сделает все ради своей семьи, он всегда рядом, чтобы поддержать его и утешить. Плюс, у него есть уникальная возможность — иметь детей от Гарри. Им не нужно суррогатное материнство. У них есть то, чего нет ни у одной однополой пары. Луи серьезно гордится собой за то, что он может сделать нечто столь удивительное для себя и его мужа.  
  
Он иногда не успевает следить с тем, как быстро проходит его жизнь, даже если они получают некоторые препятствия на пути.  
  
Луи садится на диван рядом с Гарри, опускает голову ему на грудь, играет с его волосами и нежно целует его в висок.  
  
— Что мы делаем? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Едим кексы папочки, — объясняет Джошуа.  
  
— Я вижу это, — смеется Луи. — Не ешьте слишком много, мальчики. Скоро будет ужин. Если много съедите, у вас будут болеть животики.  
  
— Мы знаем, — отвечает Лукас, опираясь на журнальный столик рядом с братом. Луи предполагает, что они рисуют для Гарри.  
  
— Они рисуют картинки для меня, — говорит Гарри, читая мысли Луи.  
  
— Очень мило с их стороны, — нежно говорит Луи. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Чувствуешь боль?  
  
— Немного, — отвечает Гарри. — Я имею в виду, думаю, что лекарства действуют довольно хорошо. Я уверен, что как только начну ходить на физиотерапию, боль, вероятно, уйдет. Надеюсь, ты будешь ходить со мной.  
  
— Я буду рядом, — обещает Луи.— Я рад, что сейчас ты не испытываешь такую боль как раньше.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри. — Я тоже.  
  
— Папа, я нарисовал! — радостно говорит Джошуа, поднимая свой рисунок вверх, показывая его Гарри. Луи кусает нижнюю губу, когда видит, как лицо Гарри искривляется от боли. Он издает тихий всхлип, и слезы моментально скользят по его щекам. В глазах Лукаса и Джошуа появляется грусть, и Луи чувствует панику в груди.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь его? — спрашивает Джошуа дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Нет, малыш, — быстро отвечает Луи за Гарри. — Он не ненавидит его, ему просто грустно.  
  
Джошуа изобразил Гарри на футбольном поле. Он нарисовал его держащим мяч и кубок в руке, так же он нарисовал его в Джерси. Гарри еще не показывал особых эмоций на эту тему , он только ориентируется на боль и физическое благополучие... он еще не смирился с тем, что теперь он не сможет играть в футбол.  
  
— Папа грустит, потому что не может больше играть в футбол, — тихо говорит Луи, садясь на коленях рядом с мальчиками. – Рисунок очень красивый малыш, и это так мило с твоей стороны, что ты решил его нарисовать для папы.  
  
—Я не хотел, чтобы папа грустил, — тихо говорит Джошуа.  
  
— Это был несчастный случай, малыш, не беспокойся. Не плач, ладно? — говорит Луи, убирая волосы с его глаз, так похожие на его собственные. Джошуа грустно кивает, и Луи тянет его в объятия.  
  
— Джош, — говорит Гарри, протягивая ему руку. Джошуа кладет свою руку в ладошку Гарри, и Гарри тут же тянет его ближе к себе. — Поцелуй папу.  
  
Джошуа вздыхает, поднимается и медленно целует отца в щеку.  
  
— Я не сержусь на тебя, малыш. Твой рисунок очень красивый. Ты проделал такую хорошую работу для меня, но папа прав. Мне грустно, потому что я не могу больше играть. Это не твоя вина малыш, я не хочу, чтобы ты плакал. Не плачь, ладно?  
  
Джошуа кивает. — Ладно, папа, тогда ты тоже не должен плакать.  
  
Гарри улыбается и целует его руку. — Я не буду больше, ладно? Больше никаких слез в нашем доме.  
  
— Кроме Авы, — говорит Лукас. — Ава постоянно плачет.  
  
— Это правда, — смеется Луи. — Но Ава еще маленькая, ей позволительно. Мы будем счастливым, верно? Мы все будем счастливы, как и папа.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Джошуа.  
  
— Что ты нарисовал, Лукас? — спрашивает Гарри, играл с волосами Джошуа.  
  
— Я нарисовал то, когда мы ходили в зоопарк на наш день рождение, — говорит Лукас, показывая рисунок. Это был их пятый день рождения, Луи тогда еще был беременнен Авой. Мальчикам очень понравилось там, потому что в зоопарке были все их друзья, плюс они увидели всех своих любимых животных. Это не было столь же прекрасно для Луи, потому что после этого, он родил на две недели позже срока, тогда он он был огромным и неповоротливым, но он старался для мальчиков, так что в целом день удался.  
  
Лукас изобразил их всех держащихся за руки, Луи он изобразил с огромным животом, слова ‘Ава’ было написано большими буквами на нем, отчего Луи и Гарри начинают смеяться.  
  
— Мы еще не брали Аву в зоопарк, — нахмурившись, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Нет, брали, — утверждает Лукас, указывая на живот Луи на картинке. — Она была вон там, я написал ее имя.  
  
— Она ничего не видела, малыш, — смеется Луи. — Она приехала с нами, но она не видела животных, не ела мороженое, как вы, ребята. Придется пойти снова пойти туда, как только папа почувствует себя лучше. Как вам такая идея, мальчики? Вы можете там рассказать Аве обо всех животных. Она бы с удовольствием послушала вас.  
  
— Она может взять с собой Арахиса и увидеть больших слонов! — радостно говорит Джошуа. — Ей это понравится!  
  
— Ты прав, — улыбается Гарри. — Так же ты можешь снова навестить своего любимого жирафа. А Лукас львов. Папа не будет так больше занят как раньше, так что мы можем пойти туда сразу, как только я поправлюсь.  
  
— Не могу дождаться! — счастливо говорит Лукас, и Луи улыбается ему в ответ. Мальчики так счастливы, оттого, что снова пойдут в зоопарк. Луи представляет себе, как мальчики будут держать Аву за руку и рассказывать ей все классные факты которые знают о каждом животном. Он надеется, что это произойдет достаточно скоро.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я собираюсь начать готовить ужин. Вы, парни, хотите помочь мне? Папе надо немного вздремнуть, — говорит Луи, играя с волосами Гарри. Обезболивающие делает его сонливым, и Луи может видеть усталость в его глазах.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Лукас. — Что мы будем готовить?  
  
— Я думаю приготовить спагетти и фрикадельки, — отвечает Луи. — Как вам эта идея?  
  
— Мм, — бормочет Гарри. — Звучит вкусно.  
  
— Решено, готовим спагетти и фрикадельки, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, нежно целуя Гарри в губы. — Постарайся поспать, дорогой. Я разбужу тебя, когда мы закончим готовить.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ладно, мальчики, пошли готовить, — громко говорит Луи, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
Мальчики улыбаются и послушно следуют на кухню за Луи. Они любят помогать ему готовить и печь, Луи очень гордится ими. Он не хочет, чтобы мальчики придерживались стереотипа, что они — парни — не готовят.  
  
Луи должен помочь Гарри с едой, плюс он должен попробовать покормить Аву, так как она любит бросаться едой, но это нормально в ее возрасте. Они крепкая семья, они справятся с этим.

~

Это происходит после того, как Гарри начинает ходить на физиотерапию. С него уже сняли скобы, но он все еще не может нагнуться, чтобы взять детей на руки, или наклониться, чтобы взять что-то со стола, но он делает успехи в силе. Их ждет ждет долгая дорога выздоровления, но Луи все равно решается на это.  
  
— Мы должны завести еще одного ребенка, — говорит небрежно Гарри, когда они лежат в постели. Луи сидит в очках, набрасывая эскизы нижнего белья для мужчин. Он планирует показать эту линию в следующем шоу, он хочет позволить мужчинам чувствовать себя так же хорошо в спальне, как это чувствуют женщины. Слова Гарри заставляют Луи замереть.  
  
Он снимает очки и смотрит на Гарри, лежащего плашмя на спине. — Что?  
  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я дома теперь. Сейчас прекрасное время, чтобы завести еще одного.  
  
— Я немного занят, если ты не заметил, — с вызовом говорит Луи. — Я занят заботой о тебе и о детях, о доме, потому что, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но ты еще не поправился. Как мы собираемся справиться с новорожденным ребенком, если ты не можешь даже еще наклониться?  
  
— К тому времени, когда ты станешь беременным, и у тебя в самом деле будет ребенок, — медленно говорит Гарри, — я буду полностью исцелен. По крайней мере, у меня будет девять месяцев на то, чтобы поправиться.  
  
— Гарри, — вздыхает Луи. — Детка, у нас даже не было еще настоящего секса, как ты хочешь, чтобы я стал беременным?  
  
— Ты мог бы объездить меня, — легко говорит Гарри. — Я не думаю, что это проблема.  
  
— Я так занят сейчас, Хаз, — вздыхая, говорит Луи. — Мне бы очень хотелось иметь еще одного ребенка, но я не знаю, сейчас не лучшее время. Я создаю сейчас новую коллекцию, и не знаю, смогу ли я справиться с этим всем, если буду беременным одновременно. У меня так много идей, которых я хочу показать на весеннем показе. Я не знаю, мне кажется, я немного не готов сейчас.  
  
— Луи, — стонет Гарри. — Если мы будем ждать ‘лучшее время’, у нас никогда больше не будет детей. У тебя никогда не будет свободного времени. Ты всегда будешь что-нибудь придумывать. Ты был беременным уже два раза и мы оба знаем, что это не мешало тебе работать. Я буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе.  
  
— Сейчас не так, как раньше, — говорит Луи, ероша ему волосы. — У тебя больная спина, ты не сможешь справиться с моим весом, если я забеременею. Ты не сможешь больше относить меня наверх по лестнице, как ты обычно делаешь. Если я упаду, я травмирую нас всех в один присест. Я не думаю, что это подходящее время, милый.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь еще одного ребенка, — спрашивает Гарри грустным голосом. Он берет Луи за руку и кладет его пальцы на плоский живот. — Разве ты не скучаешь по беременности? Ты всегда говоришь, что любишь быть беременным, ты становишься таким мягким и счастливым, когда ходишь в положении... Мы можем себе позволить завести еще одного ребенка, думаю, дети буду в восторге. У нас есть наши мамы и сестры, они помогут нам, когда мы будем нуждаемся в них. Луи, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи улыбается и кивает... Он хочет дать Гарри то, чего он хочет, подарить ему еще одного ребенка. Он с удовольствием бы снова забеременел, он снова хочет услышать запах новорожденного малыша, подержать его на ручках, потискать. Гарри прав. Если они будут и дальше ждать, он никогда не забеременеет, и если они хотят большую семью, им не нужно ждать вечность, чтобы завести еще одного ребенка.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо говорит Луи. — Я согласен на еще одного ребенка.  
  
— Правда? Ты не шутишь? — спрашивает Гарри, и Луи качает головой.  
  
— Еще один ребенок, я думаю это то, что нам сейчас нужно, — говорит Луи, пожимая плечами. — Он будет отвлекать тебя от футбола, дети, думаю, будут счастливы.  
  
— Плюс тебе нравится быть беременным, — напоминает ему Гарри. — И я люблю тебя видеть беременным.  
  
— Это да, — улыбается Луи. — Хорошо, мы постараемся.  
  
— Мы должны начать прямо сейчас, — серьезно говорит Гарри, и Луи смеется в ответ.  
  
— Ах, вот как?  
  
— Нет времени, Лу. У нас должен быть ребенок, так давай сделаем его.  
  
— Я это делаю ради тебя и ради детей, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи. Он кладет планшет на тумбочку, достают смазку, и стягивая с себя штаны и негабаритную футболку. Он осторожно помогает Гарри выбраться из одежды, затем, не медля, седлает его бедра.  
  
Луи целует его, мягко и медленно, скользя пальцами по их членам. Он чувствует, что они не делали этого целую вечность, и это и в самом деле хороший повод, чтобы трахаться теперь каждую ночь. Луи не может найти в этом ничего плохого, правда.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как я быстро возбуждаюсь при мысли о том, что скоро снова стану беременным, — шепчет ему в шею Луи, засовывая сразу два пальца внутрь себя. — Всегда так чертовски возбуждаюсь.  
  
— Это просто еще один твой навык, — улыбается Гарри, держа его за бедра. — Я не могу больше ждать.  
  
— Сначала вылечи спину, так, чтобы ты мог трахать меня правильно, — говорит сурово Луи.   
  
— Да, сэр, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри . — Я работаю над этим.  
  
— Ох, — вздыхает Луи. — Хорошо.  
  
После того, как Луи чувствует, что достаточно себя подготовил, он немного привстает, и подставляет сочащийся смазкой член Гарри к своей дырочке. Луи прикусывает губу и вводит головку внутрь себя. Он уже и забыл, какой большой член у его мужа... Он медленно, со всей присущей ему осторожностью опускается вниз, стараясь не сорваться. Он делал это достаточное количество раз, чтобы знать, что он может делать, а что нет. Он покачивает бедрами, держась руками за мускулистые бедра Гарри, создавая баланс. Он смотрит вниз, и видит, как Гарри, наблюдая за каждым его движением, одной рукой он держа его за бедра, а другую кладет поперек его живота, что бы почувствовать момент зачатия. Луи так любит его.  
  
— Я уже и забыл, какой ты, блять, большой, — бормочет Луи, растягивая себя донельзя членом Гарри.  
  
— Я забыл, насколько плотно твоя дырочка обхватывает мой член, — стонет Гарри. — Не могу дождаться, когда ты залетишь от меня… я так хочу проехаться своим членом по твой простате, малыш. Ты такой красивый, когда кончаешь.  
  
Ни для кого не секрет, что у Гарри есть своего рода беременный кинк, когда дело касается Луи. Секс всегда выходит лучше, когда он беременный, в каком-то смысле он становится жарче, горячее. Луи становится более чувствительным. Его кожа покалывает, соски набухают, на него нападет просто непередаваемая жажда секса.  
  
— Не могу этого дождаться, — соглашается Луи, выводя задницей восьмёрки. Он качает бёдрами, чувствуя, как член Гарри попадает по простате.  
  
— Я так тебя люблю, — говорит Гарри,Луи широко улыбается. Он и так это знает. — Я люблю тебя, наших детей, нашу жизнь, даже после всей этой аварии. Я бы не стал ничего менять.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты так думаешь, малыш, — тихо говорит Луи, поднимая его бедра, чтобы медленно опустить их вниз. — Я тоже тебя люблю, всегда буду любить.  
  
— Ты такой идеальный, — говорит Гарри. — Такой хороший муж, отец и ты... ты чертовски прекрасен. Ты подарил миру наших деток.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Луи, потому что его беременности были просто потрясающими. Его дети здоровы, и это самое главное.  
  
— Просто хочу чтобы ты снова забеременел, хочу смотреть на то, как внутри тебя растет еще один мой малыш. Ты такой замечательный, я так тебя люблю, — шепчет Гарри, толкаясь бедрами вперед.  
  
— Ты, — уверенно говорит Луи, — ты снова сделаешь меня беременным. У нас будет еще один ребенок, я готов подарить тебе столько детей, сколько ты захочешь.  
  
— Боже, — стонет Гарри. — Я люблю тебя так, так сильно.  
  
— Я знаю, детка. Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает Луи, поглаживая рукой мускулистый живот Гарри. — Я люблю тебя, тоже.  
  
В голове у Гарри, кажется, все на месте складываются в один пузырь, пузырь о том, что они заведут еще одного ребенка.  
  
— Ты готов, милый? — спрашивает Луи, подпрыгивая на его члене. — Кончи внутри меня, подари нам еще одного ребенка.  
  
— Да, — стонет Гарри. — Да, хорошо.  
  
— Хаз, — громко стонет Луи. — Я держу тебя, love. Давай, я готов.  
  
Луи быстро подпрыгивает, сжимая дырочку вокруг члена Гарри, подталкивая его к оргазму. Гарри снова стонет, стараясь делать это как можно тише ради своих спящих малышей. Луи движется быстрее, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри приближается к кульминации.  
  
— Луи... — задыхаясь, стонет Гарри, сжимая его бедра и кусая губы. Луи видит, как Гарри настигает оргазм, он перестает двигаться, крепко держит его за бедра и кончает внутри него. Луи улыбается ему и кладет свою руку поперек живота.  
  
— Ты сделал мне ребенка.  
  
Гарри скулит, и Луи счастливо улыбается, он хочет, чтобы Гарри побыл внутри для немного дольше, чтобы быть уверенным, что все получилось. Он скачет на его бедрах, создавая трение об простату, через несколько секунд он громко кричит, и кончает Гарри на живот.  
  
Они оба тяжело дыша, ох, у них  _очень_  давно не было секса. Луи улыбается, наклоняется и целует Гарри в губы, оттягивая его нижнюю губу зубами.  
  
— Милый, — бормочет Луи. – Побудь во мне еще секунду. Я хочу убедится, что все получилось.  
  
Гарри кивает в знак согласия, хотя со стороны это может показаться немного суеверно, глупо или нелогично. Так они зачали Аву, держа член Гарри внутри чуть дольше, чем обычно, и он будет проклят, если они не попробуют это снова.   
  
—  _Мы собираемся завести еще одного ребенка_ , — шепчет Гарри в темноту комнаты, после того, как Луи соскальзывает, и ложится рядом с ним.  
  
—  _Мы собираемся завести еще одного ребенка_ , — улыбаясь, повторяет Луи, смотря на него.

~

Гарри немного шокирует тот факт, что Луи так быстро беременеет. Той ночью они только попробовали, и тут на тебе… Они еще не знают дату зачатия, потому что еще слишком рано. Гарри ждет, пока пройдет первый триместр, чтобы рассказать детям и их семьям; они не афишируют это в СМИ, так как боятся отчуждения и прочего.  
  
Луи здоров, как и малыш. Врач улыбается, когда они приходят, говоря им, как она счастлива за них, потому что они удивительные родители и, что беременности Луи всегда проходят так гладко и легко. Она не сомневается, что этот ребенок не будет отличаться.  
  
Луи немного нервничает, насчет того, как рассказать об этом детям. Он уверен, что близнецы отреагируют хорошо, помня то, как они были взволнованы рождением сестры, но Ава — она ребенок, она еще маленькая, так что Луи надеется, что это пройдет хорошо. Гарри говорит ему не волноваться, все будут счастливы.  
  
Гарри решает рассказать об этом за мороженым. Десерт, по крайне мере, отвлечет их.  
  
— Вкусное мороженое, дорогая? — спрашивает Луи у Авы, сидящей на коленях у Гарри. Она радостно улыбается и размазывает шоколадное мороженое по щекам.  
  
— Вкусное! — улыбаясь, отвечает она, отдавая ложку Луи. Он улыбается и принимает ее с благодарностью. Он не купил себе мороженого, так как его все еще тошнит от некоторых запахов.  
  
— Почему ты не купил себе мороженого, папа? — спрашивает Лукас, облизывая мятное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой. Гарри смотрит на него поверх своего мороженого, и Луи пожимает плечами. Он думает, что сейчас хорошее время, чтобы сообщить новость.  
  
— Папа не очень хорошо себя чувствует, — говорит Гарри за него.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спрашивает Джошуа.  
  
— Да, милый, — кивает Луи, вытирая салфеткой лицо Аве. — На самом деле, папа и я хотим кое-что вам рассказать.  
  
— Мы купим щенка? — спрашивает с надеждой Лукас. Он начал говорить о щенке после того, как его другу купили его. Луи думает, что они могут купить его ему. Какую-нибудь маленькую собачку.  
  
— Нет, но мы можем купить его в ближайшее время, — отвечает Луи. — Это совсем другое.  
  
— У нас будет щенок? — взволнованно спрашивает Джошуа.  
  
— Возможно, — говорит Гарри. — У вас скоро будет новый братик или сестричка.  
  
— Ребенок? — спрашивает Лукас.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи. — У папы в животике находится ребенок.  
  
— Опять? — с раздраженным видом спрашивает Джошуа. Гарри и Луи смеются.  
  
— Да, снова, — улыбается Гарри. — Это нормально?  
  
— Это мальчик или девочка? — спрашивает Лукас.  
  
— Мы еще не знаем, детка. Узнаем это через некоторое время, — объясняет Луи.  
  
— Ава, ты хочешь еще одного братика или сестричку? — спрашивает ее Гарри.  
  
— А где ребенок? — взволнованно спрашивает Ава, смотря на Луи.  
  
— Ребенок находится в папином животике, — говорит Гарри, указывая на маленький животик Луи.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает в замешательстве она. — Ты съел ребенка? Фу!  
  
— Нет, милая, — улыбается Луи. — Папа подарил папочке специальные семена, которые я съел, чтобы вырастить ребенка. Оно сейчас очень маленькое. Но скоро оно вырастет, и у тебя будет братик или сестренка.  
  
Гарри и Луи придумали эту историю, когда родилась Ава.  
  
— Ох, — говорит Ава.  
  
— Это нормально? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Дети похожи на моих кукол, — пожимая плечами, говорит она.  
  
— Да, — смеясь, отвечает Луи. Ава улыбается, продолжая дальше есть свое мороженое.  
  
— Мальчики? — спрашивает Гарри. — Это нормально?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Лукас, пожимая плечами. — Но ты обещал нам щенка.  
  
— Ладно, это справедливо, — смеется Луи. — Мы купим его в эти выходные.  
  
Гарри улыбается, и Луи, не выдерживая, нежно целует его в губы.

~

— Я думаю, что это наш последний ребенок, — говорит Луи, кладя руку поверх слегка выпуклого живота. Вечер, они уже лежат в постели, у Луи на коленях мигает ноутбук, Гарри пролистывает ленту новостей в телефоне. Луи отвечает на письма и думает, что ему делать с лондонским офисом. Его два очень важных сотрудника уходят в декретный отпуск, один из них переезжает в Таиланд, от этого всего у него начинает болеть голова, плюс еще мысли о ребенке не дают покоя. Он сейчас находится на четвертом месяце, как и сказал доктор, беременность проходит нормально. Луи смотрит на Гарри, который в ответ смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, шевеля губами, словно рыба.  
  
— Что? Это наш последний ребенок?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ты не хочешь больше детей?  
  
— Ну, я не знаю, — отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. — Я просто не знаю… Это будет наш четвертый ребенок.  
  
— Я думаю, что слишком рано что-то загадывать, Лу, — говорит Гарри, кладя руку ему на живот. — Я не думаю, что мы должны сейчас принимать столь серьезное решение. Мы должны не пустить все на самотек. Я имею в виду, кто знает, что случиться, да? С нами может произойти несчастный случай, или, может быть, после того, как близнецы уедут в колледж, мы захотим завести еще одного ребенка. У нас вся жизнь впереди. Я думаю, что мы могли справиться с целой кучей детей, честно.  
  
— Ты просто любишь видеть меня беременным, — шутит Луи.  
  
— Ну, это да, — смеется Гарри. — Просто давай не будем загадывать, ладно? Мы никогда не знаем, что может случиться, и я не хочу думать о том, что будет. Если ты хочешь, чтобы он был последним, то он будет последним, мы молоды, у нас есть время. Я имею в виду, я поддержу тебя в любом случае.  
  
— Ладно, — улыбается Луи.  
  
— Ты настолько плодороден, — говорит Гарри, кусая его за шею. — Не пропадать же добру, в самом деле. Это не очень честно по отношению к человечеству. Близнецами ты забеременел очень быстро, как и двойней для Скотта и Райана, про Аву я вообще молчу. Ты бесподобен.  
  
Луи смеется, ложась под бок Гарри. Он, наверное, прав, если честно. Это его четвертая беременность, и он полностью согласен с ним, за исключением, когда он был суррогатом. Беременность проходила нормально, он разговаривал с ними когда они были внутри него, он чувствовал их толчки, и сдерживал слезы радости как мог. Он плакал на УЗИ и пел им песни по ночам. Но как только наступил день Х, и наконец поняли, что это не его дети. Мальчики плакали и не понимали, где их братья, почему малышей не приносят домой.  
  
После родов, ему было очень тяжело. Гарри сразу же отвел его к врачу, переживая, что он сойдет с ума, когда его обследовали, врачи поставили неутешительный диагноз — послеродовая депрессия. Доктор выписал ему лекарства, чтобы помочь справиться с работой и собственными детьми. Так же он рекомендовал ему не быть больше суррогатом, так как он психически нестабилен.  
  
После курса психологии Луи начинает умолять Гарри завести еще одного ребенка, ребенка для них, девочку. Гарри, не долго думая, соглашается, решая, что это будет хорошо для них. Луи беременеет через две недели, показывая тем самым, что все наладилось, он в порядке. Райан и Скотт были благодарны за близнецов, они неустанно повторяли, как они благодарны ему за то, что он сделал для них. Луи мило улыбался и говорил, что это малое, что он мог сделать для их семьи. Он очень благодарен судьбе за то, что она подарила ему такую способность, уникальную способность вынашивать малышей.  
  
— Ты прав, — мурлыкая, говорит Луи, чувствуя, как руки Гарри одновременно массируют ему спину и живот. — Мы никогда не смогли бы принять такое решение.  
  
— Кто знает, — отвечает Гарри, целуя тыльную сторону его шеи. — Мы могли бы посоветоваться с детьми и решить, стоит ли заводить еще одного ребёнка. Если им когда-нибудь это надоест, я… я просто отправлю их в лагерь  
  
— Конечно, — смеется Луи. — Как скажешь, большой парень. Но я скажу тебе вот что: у нас должна быть девочка. Ты подарил мне двух мальчиков. Нужно выровнять игровое поле для нашей Авы.  
  
— Действительно? — хмурится Гарри. — Мне нравится мысль о том, что она будет единственной девочкой в семье. Нашей маленькой принцессой. У нее есть старшие братья и папы и, возможно, младший брат. Это ведь хорошо, не так ли?  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы она была единственной девочкой в доме, когда подрастет, — отвечает Луи скользя пальцами по животу.  
— Пять мужчин против одной девушки, Хаз, это не нормально.  
  
— Милый, — говорит Гарри утешительно. — Давай не будем торопиться с выводами. Ты же сам видишь, насколько хорошо ребятам вместе с ней. Они никогда не обижают ее, потому что они знают, что она меньше их. Она будет в порядке...  
  
— Я хочу девочку, — дуется Луи. — Они такие нежные, и девочки больше времени проводят со мной, чем мальчики. Это наш мир, наша сказка.  
  
— Мальчики были с тобой тоже, малыш, — напоминает ему нежно Гарри. — Но им сейчас семь. Они уже взрослые… они просто растут, родной.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздыхает Луи. — Иисус, ты прав. Мне нужен ребенок раз в несколько лет, чтобы я не забывал, какого это — быть молодым папой.  
  
— Не говори так, пожалуйста, — говорит Гарри. Луи знает, что Гарри все еще волнуется за него, он постоянно нервничает, если Луи говорит что-то в таком духе. Гарри боится, что Луи обратно впадет в депрессию, и в связи с этим Луи неуставно приходиться напоминать ему, что он в полном порядке, что он чувствует себя лучше, чем тогда. Будучи сейчас беременным, он действительно как никогда чувствует гармонию и спокойствие. Поддержка семьи, она… уникальна.   
  
— Я в порядке, детка, — снова напоминает ему Луи. — Я доволен нашей жизнью и семьей, я просто говорю о том, что мне хотелось бы еще одну дочку. Хаз, я люблю своих детей.  
  
— Я понимаю, милый, — говорит Гарри, целуя его в плечо. — Ты должен немного отдохнуть. Я вижу, как ты по-прежнему отдаешь себя полностью работе.  
  
— Я обещаю, что сбавлю темп, как решу вопросы, — говорит Луи. Он знает, что должен следить за уровнем стресса для здоровья его и малышки, и Гарри, он… он просто переживает.  
  
— Хочешь, я помажу лосьоном тебе живот и бедра? После этого я могу сделать тебе минет, или ты хочешь спать? — спрашивает Гарри, гладя упругие бедра.  
  
— Ммм, — стонет Луи. — Я хочу всего, малыш.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбается Гарри, беря в руки специальный лосьон от растяжек, устраиваясь поудобнее между бедер Луи. Его муж всегда особенно возбуждается во время беременностей, особенно это стало проявляться с Авой. Как-то ночью Гарри проснулся от того, что во сне Луи терся своим твердым членом об него. Когда на следующее утро, он рассказал Луи об этом, тот попросил его разбудить его, если это еще раз повторится. Так они и договорились, что если ночью Гарри проснётся от сексуальных нападок Луи, он… просто поможет ему. В большинстве случаев Луи его не беспокоил.  
  
Луи поднимает вверх футболку и обнажает живот, чувствуя, как теплые ручки Гарри начинают втирать лосьон в его подтянутую кожу. У него, к счастью, практически нет растяжек. Во время каждой беременности Гарри регулярно втирает лосьон ему в кожу, и Луи думает, что из-за этого его кожа такая подтянутая и эластичная.  
  
Гарри наклоняется и начинает нежными поцелуями покрывать маленький животик. Луи наблюдает за ним внимательно, он чувствует, как запах кокосового крема наполняет комнату, словно туман. Луи хихикает, и Гарри с любовью начинает втирать крем в бедра, где больше всего растяжек.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и позволяет Гарри делать работу; он стал таким спокойным после четырех беременностей. Он, вероятно, мог бы даже заснуть.  
  
Луи чувствует, что его член начал твердеть, когда пальцы Гарри начинают касаться интимной части. Он не двигается, он просто ждет. Он научился быть терпеливым и спокойным. Когда в семье трое малышей, тишина — это ключ секса. Когда Гарри выключает свет в комнате, становиться так тихо и успокаивающе, что Луи больше не может игнорировать пульсацию в члене. Хотя... он может ждать всю ночь. Это словно терапия.  
  
Его ноги перемещаются на плечи Гарри, и Луи, улыбаясь, зажмуривает глаза сильнее. Он складывает руки на животе, ощущая знакомый трепет в животе. Луи чувствует, как горячее дыхание Гарри ореолом опаляет его отверстие, он кусает губу и судорожно сжимает руками простыть. Гарри томно вдыхает его запах, и Луи, не выдерживая, тихо скулит в ответ. Боже, он может позволять Гарри дразнить себя в течение нескольких часов, дней, недель, это… просто непередаваемое наслаждение.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорит, и Луи уверен, что это потому, что он не хочет портить мирную тишину. Атмосфера настолько расслабляющая, что Луи даже не замечает, как отключает сознание. Он не думает о работе, о трех работниках, которые уходят, о новой линии, которую он хочет представить в весеннем шоу. Все это отходит на второй план, когда он лежит вот так, распластавшись под Гарри.  
  
Гарри нежно дует на дырочку, облизывает ее, осторожно беря яйца в рот. Луи пытается дышать спокойно, вспоминая уроки курсов будущих родителей. Он сначала думал, что эти курсы глупые, но теперь, спустя четыре беременности, он не знает, как проходила бы его беременность без них.  
  
Дыхательная гимнастика помогают ему расслабиться, помогает ему оставаться на месте и наслаждаться этим должным образом. Луи уверен, что долго не протянет, учитывая, что он беременный.  
  
Гарри облизывает его, словно он драгоценен, словно Луи — самое вкусное мороженое в мире. Он нежно сжимает его бедра, и скользит языком вокруг. Луи всегда в десять раз более чувствителен, когда беременный, и Гарри, черт, он так чертовски хорошо это знает.  
  
Луи может чувствовать, как язык Гарри проникает внутрь, как он давит на стенки ануса, сокращая мышц вокруг. Нос Гарри упирается ему в яйца, задыхаясь, Луи чувствует, как он горячо работая внутри него.  
  
После стольких лет совместной жизни, Луи научился игнорировать свой член полностью. Гарри научил его не дотрагиваться до себя, он обучал его этому настолько хорошо, что Луи даже не думает трогать себя больше. Очень редко Гарри дотрагивается до него. Он любит играть с его яйцами, дырочкой, членом.  
Луи уверен, что у Гарри, наверное, болит челюсть от такого интенсивного движения языком. Луи чувствует, что близок, знакомая спираль начинает медленно раскручиваться в низу живота. Он чувствует, как его яйца наливаются, как бедра начинают предательски дрожать. Он прижимает руки к животу и со стоном откидывает голову назад.  
  
Он даже не предупреждает его. Гарри знает его достаточно хорошо, он знает, когда у Луи наступает тот самый момент. Луи сжимает пальчики, издает вздох, слегка выгибая спину, и хрипло кончает на живот. Он машинально растирает липкую массу по коже, и мелкими вздохами старается вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
  
Гарри поднимается и Луи машинально тянет к нему руки. Они целуются, забывая про бардак на животе. Луи обычно давал ему минет в благодарность, но он так устал. Ему даже ничего не приходиться говорить, потому что Гарри это и так знает...  
  
Гарри седлает его бедра, обертывает руки вокруг налившегося члена и начинает интенсивно надрачивать рукой. Луи знает, насколько сильно Гарри заводит его вид после оргазма. Через несколько мгновений, он, прикусив губу, морщит лоб, и с хриплым стоном кончает ему на пупок. Луи улыбается, и смешивает горячую сперму с своей собственной.  
  
— Полегчало? — спрашивает Гарри самодовольным голосом. Он так искренне беспокоится за него, боже.  
  
— Очень, — сонно отвечает Луи. Его рот едва может говорить слова в этот момент.  
  
Гарри нежно целует его и встает, чтобы убрать беспорядок, который создал Луи на своем животе. Луи закрывает глаза снова, чувствуя, как приятная усталость распространяется по всему телу, он кладет руку на животик, чувствуя, как малышка легонько пинается ему в ответ. Гарри возвращается через минуту, он берет Луи за липкую руку и нежно целует внутреннюю сторону его ладони, параллельно протирая влажной тряпочкой каждый пальчик. Покончив с этим, он круговыми движениями вытирает живот. После он опускает футболку вниз и ложится рядом с Луи. Холодные ножки Луи автоматически переплетаются с его собственными, живот счастливо прижимается к его спине. Гарри сонно улыбается, поворачивается и нежно целует тыльную сторону его шеи, шепча в губы “я люблю тебя”.  
  
Луи тихо хихикает, обнимает Гарри за талию и сонно шепчет в ответ "я тоже тебя люблю, Хаз".

~

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — спрашивает Луи, когда Гарри залезает в кровать ночью со стоном.  
  
— Просто немного болит спина, — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж? — спрашивает Луи. — Он поможет ослабить напряженность в мышцах. Ты в этот раз укладывал Аву намного дольше, чем обычно.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздыхает Гарри. — Она просто задала мне очень много вопросов, когда я читал ей сказку. Я чувствую себя намного лучше теперь, я… я просто подумал, что смогу справиться с этим.  
  
— Малыш, я вижу как ты идешь на поправку, но Ава — она становится тяжелее с каждым днем. Даже мне уже становиться тяжело поднимать ее, так что прошу тебя, Хаз, не напрягайся сильно. Ты нужен мне и малышу здоровый.  
  
— Мой мальчик, — улыбается Гарри, кладя руку на пятимесячный живот Луи, где растет его сын.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Луи. — Еще один мальчик!  
  
— Ты счастлив, — отвечает Гарри. — Я знаю, что ты счастлив.  
  
— Ну, это просто означает, что мы должны будем завести еще одного ребенка, так как я хочу девочку, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Мне нравится эта идея, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Хватит разговоров, поворачивайся на живот, я сделаю тебе массаж.  
  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь сделать его? — взволнованно спрашивает Гарри. Луи закатывает глаза на его озабоченность.  
  
— Я в порядке, love. Переворачивайся.  
  
Гарри улыбается, вздыхает и слушается своего мужа. Луи берет массажное масло с тумбочки и наливает лавандового массажное масла на спину Гарри. Запах настолько успокаивающий, что ты даже не замечаешь, как проваливаешься в сон. Он втирает его в кожу, прикладывая достаточно усилий, чтобы мышцы расслабились. Гарри закрывает глаза и счастливо стонет, позволяя Луи делать свою работу. Луи улыбается и проводит ладонями по плечам. Гарри стал уже не таким мускулистым как раньше, этого следовало ожидать. Раньше он тренировался, как проклятый, а сейчас он даже не в состоянии поднять маленькие тяжести. Но несмотря ни на что, Гарри все еще выглядит невероятно. Сексуально. Не каждый профессиональный футболист может иметь такое тело.  
  
— Удивительное ощущение, малыш, — счастливо вздыхает Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет Луи, целуя его между лопаток. — Попытаться заснуть, родной.  
  
— Ладно, — сонно отвечает Гарри. Луи мнет ему спину до тех пор, пока не слышит храп Гарри. Он улыбается, и ложится рядом с ним. Поколебавшись парк секунд, он берет его за руку и нежно кладет ее поверх своего живота.  
  


***

  
  
Когда срок постепенно приближается к родам, Луи как всегда начинает волноваться.  
  
— Хаз, я уже не могу, мне страшно.  
  
Когда до родов остается неделя, Луи чувствует, что он может родить в любой момент, правда. Живот огромный, с ним так неудобно спать. Он адаптируется к этому, находит нужные позиции во сне, и убеждает себя, что разговоры с малышом ему помогают. Он трет живот, вежливо просит малыша перестанет пинать папу. В большинстве случаев, когда он поет ему песню, он останавливается. Он — волшебник.  
  
Но гормоны… это отдельная тема.  
  
Перед сном они всегда занимаются сексом, после этого Луи кладет подушку между ног и прижимается к нему сзади. Но даже когда он спит, его оргазм все равно требует свое. Его дырочка дергается, он ищет чего-то, что сможет заполнить его.  
  
Он извивается, жадно толкается членом в подушку, зная, что этого ему не достаточно. Он должен быть заполнен.  
  
— Гарри, — жалобно стонет Луи, по-прежнему крепко спя. Гарри просыпается, чувствуя, как Луи отчаянно толкается членом в подушку для трения. Он вздыхает, ненавидя себя за то, что Луи так отчаянно нуждается в нем даже во сне. Даже если он его трахнет, Луи все равно будет недостаточно, он знает, что через какое-то время он захочет еще.  
  
Вот тогда он осознает, какой он идиот, ведь ответ на его вопрос был так рядом.  
  
Он переворачивается и достаёт из-под кровати ящик с их игрушками. Он улыбается и выбирает кучи самый большой вибратор. Он не может поверить, что он не подумал об этом раньше.  
  
Теперь Луи получит то, чего он так отчаянно просит. Это действительно все, что он хочет. Ему не нужно трение или секс, ему нужно что-то внутри него, что-то абсолютно прекрасное и твердое.  
  
Гарри наливает немного смазки на него, достаточно, чтобы он свободно проскользнул в отверстие Луи, которое он ранее трахал. Гарри садится на кровать, поднимая ногу Луи немного вверх и медленно начинает просовывать вибратор внутрь. Луи томно вздыхает, чувствуя, как что-то прохладное и твердое скользит в его теплое тело. Он радостно стонет, когда головка касается простаты, со стоном он толкается бедрами назад, и Гарри, не раздумывая, вгоняет игрушку до конца. После нескольких внушительных толчков, Луи выгибается и томно кончает себе в штаны. Гарри счастливо улыбается и проваливается в мирный сон. Боже, он не может поверить, что не делал этого раньше.  
  
Они оба могли бы после этого спать спокойно.

~

Когда на следующий день Луи просыпается, он чувствует себя более отдохнувшим. Он подтягивается и чувствует наполненность внутри. Он смотрит на Гарри, и видит, что тот спит на животе. Это… это определенно не его член внутри него, это что-то другое. Он расслабляет анус и высовывает его из себя... боже, это же его любимый вибратор. Его штаны были немного липкими, и это означает, что он кончил от него... Луи тихо смеется, радуясь, что Гарри догадался сделать это. Это, очевидно, помогло ему, так как он чувствует себя гораздо более отдохнувшим, чем обычно, боже, он так благодарен мужу за то, что знает его так хорошо. Луи закрывает глаза и снова засыпает в объятиях Гарри.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, Луи, — спрашивает его интервьюер перед осенней коллекцией. — Я очень рада видеть тебя снова.  
  
— Да, я вас тоже, — смеется Луи, кладя руку на живот. Сейчас он находится на восьмом месяце беременности, и, как бы банально это не звучало, но он обязательно должен быть здесь. Его мужская линия белья была запущена три года назад и несмотря ни на что она до сих пор была популярна. За три года он создал много моделей; разных стилей, разных цветов, разных тканей. Большинство его моделей в этом сезоне одеты в мужское нижнее белье, множество свитеров и курток.  
  
Луи довольно улыбается, чувствуя, как ребёнок довольно резко пинает его под бедра. — Номер пять, не пихай папочку.  
  
— Номер пять? — спрашивает в шоке интервьюер. — Вы и ваш муж довольно плодовиты!  
  
— Это да, — отвечает с нежностью Луи. — Все зависит от него, знаете, он не остановится, пока у нас не будет футбольная команда.  
  
— Могу я узнать, кто у вас?  
  
— Мальчик, — закатывает глаза Луи. — У нас четверо мальчиков и одна девочка. Я сказал Гарри, что мы будем пытаться до тех пор, пока у  нас не родится девочка, и знаете, он не против.  
  
— Мы знаем, что он получил довольно сильную травму несколько лет назад. Как у него дела?  
  
— О, у него все хорошо. Он довольно осторожен в поднимании тяжестей, потому что его мышцы на спине еще не до конца восстановились. Он намного сильнее сейчас, и в какой-то степени вернулся к футболу. Он футбольный тренер команды наших сыновей. Трудно поверить, что им уже десять лет.  
  
— Как зовут ваших детей? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Близнецов — Лукас и Джошуа. Маленькую принцессу — Ава, ей пяти лет, того маленького негодника — Итан, ему два годика, Плюс этот парень, — отвечает Луи держась руками за нижнюю часть живота. — Мы с ним встретимся через месяц.  
  
— Удачи и тебе и Гарри! Наверное, он вас очень сильно любит, — смеясь, спрашивает она.  
  
— Да, мы любим друг друга достаточно сильно.  
  
— Он сегодня здесь?  
  
— Конечно, он всегда приходит на мои показы, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Он с детьми сидит в пером ряду. Я надеюсь, что они не сорвут показ.  
  
— Удачи тебе и твоей семье, — улыбаясь, говорит она. — Не посмею вас больше отвлекать от работы.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбается в ответ Луи. Он кладет руки на поясницу и вздыхает, когда репортер отходит, чувствуя себя истощенным. Он оборачивается, убеждаясь, что все идет правильно, все работают в обычном режиме.  
  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Луи? — спрашивает его один из визажистов.  
  
— Просто прекрасно, любовь моя, — улыбается Луи. — Просто немного устал, — отвечает он, потирая живот. В этом году показ проходит в Лондоне, и Луи просто не мог пропустить его. Они прилетели в Лондон несколько месяцев назад. Живут они в его старом доме, который теперь наполнен игрушками, криками и смехом. Луи рад, что не продал его тогда. По плану он будет рожать в Лондоне, и после того как он отойдет от родов, они направятся обратно в Калифорнию.  
  
Гарри сначала волновался о том, справятся ли они, но близнецы и Ава, как ни странно, вели себя спокойно на этот счет. Гарри настолько хорош в этом, он, не раздумывая, идет на жертвы, чтобы дать Луи то, что он хочет. Его работа настолько комфортно совмещается с семьей, что ему даже порой не вериться, что у него такая большая семья.  
  
— Это ваш последний? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Наверное, нет,  — смеется Луи. — Мы любим детей. И я очень решительно настроен на вторую дочь.  
  
— Молодец, очень хорошее решение. Я не могу себе представить, как ты со всеми ними справляешься. У меня один, и я еле-еле с ним справляюсь, — говорит с восторгом она.  
  
— Мы довольно сплоченная команда, — признается Луи. Иногда дети шалят и капризничают, но они семья. Большая дружная семья. Они с Гарри любят сумасшествие своего дома, любят смотреть на то, как бегают дети, на то, как люди качают головами в изумлении, когда они слышат, что Луи снова беременнен. Так что, нет, Луи не думает, что это их последний. Пока нет.  
  


***

  
  
Когда через два года Луи беременеет снова, они решают сохранить это в тайне, Луи, по секрету, надеется на приятный сюрприз. Гарри лишь смеется, но они счастливы, так счастливы.  
  
Когда он рожает, и доктор говорит, что в это раз девочка, Луи не прекращает плакать весь день.  
  
— Папочка, можно я посмотрю на братика? — вежливо просит Ава, когда они приходят на следующий день.  
  
— Нет, в этот раз у тебя родился не братик, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — У тебя теперь есть младшая сестричка.  
  
— Девочка? — спрашивает у Гарри их двухлетний сын Эйден.  
  
— Да, девочка, малыш, — подтверждает с ухмылкой Гарри.  
  
— Наконец-то, — говорит Лукас. — Это означает, что папа больше не будет рожать?  
  
Луи и Гарри смотрят на друг друга и громко смеются. Они говорили всем, что хотят девочку, и вот наконец-то случилось чудо, у них родилась девочка. Боже, шесть детей.  
  
— Не уверен, милый, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Боже, только не говорите, что у нас будет десять братьев и сестер, — говорит Джошуа, закатывает глаза.  
  
— Есть вещи и похуже, — говорит Гарри. — Это лучше, чем вообще не иметь братьев и сестер.  
  
— Я люблю детей, — пожимает плечами Ава. — Они такие милые.  
  
— Я люблю детей! — радостно повторяет Итан. Луи смеется, целую дочку в щеку.  
  
— Как ее зовут, папа? — спрашивает Ава.  
  
— Оливия, — мягко говорит Луи. — Маленькая Оливия Стайлс.  
  
Гарри ободряюще кивает, и нежно целует мужа в румяную щечку.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в семью, Оливия, — говорит Гарри, целуя ее в лоб. — Ты полюбишь ее.

~

— Мы ведь счастливы, правда? — шепчет Луи, гладя выпирающий животик. Седьмой ребенок. Это произошло случайно, когда они поехали отдыхать всей семьёй на остров Марта-Винъярд. Если честно, он не удивлен, и не разочарован.  
  
Его круглый животик упирается Гарри в спину, и тот, не раздумывая, поворачивается, кладя большие руки поперек него. Это чудо, это никогда не надоест ему.  
  
— Да, малыш, я счастлив. Я так счастлив, — шепчет Гарри, целуя его лоб. — А ты? Счастлив?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает он тихо. — Я люблю жизнь, я люблю нашу жизнь. Иногда немного злюсь, что мы сумасшедшие оттого, что у нас так много детей, но я люблю их. Иногда я беспокоюсь о том, это последний, я боюсь… что больше не смогу забеременеть.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, малыш, — бормочет Гарри. — Ты знаешь, что он точно не последний. Мы довольно хороши в этом деле.  
  
— Да, — хихикает Луи. — Но, в один прекрасный день мы станем старыми. Особенно я, тогда я физически не смогу забеременеть снова.  
  
— Не думай об этом, — твердо говорит Гарри. – Малыш чувствует твое настроение. У тебя много хороших, плодородных лет впереди. Как мы уже говорили много лет назад: мы увидим, что произойдет. Все меняется и мы никогда не можем быть уверены, что произойдет. Мы должны наслаждаться каждым днем.   
  
— Ты прав, — вздыхает Луи, целуя его в плечо. — Ты всегда знаешь, как меня успокоить.  
  
— Поэтому мы женаты так долго, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь был недоволен жизнью со мной? Ты ведь ушел из футбола так рано, тебе… тебе не надоело делать одинаковые вещи изо дня в день?  
  
— Нет, Луи, никогда, — честно говорит ему Гарри. — Мне было грустно, когда это случилось, но потом... я просто свыкся с этим. Я понял, что у меня много лет в запасе, я понял, что для меня очень важны ты и дети. Я не скучаю по встречам, здоровому питанию и путешествиям. Я люблю тебя, я люблю быть дома. Ведь так приятно иметь человека, который будет встречать тебя после работы. Я могу приготовить все, что я хочу, все эти забавные рецепты, я играю во все игры с детьми, я знаю, что им нравится, я вижу, как они развиваются и растут. Мне нравится то, что мы делаем все вместе, боже, Лу, наши дети такие красивые. Я не несчастен с тобой, Луи. Ты мой компас, я твой корабль... Я ничего не хочу менять, что ни за что.  
  
— Ты не расстраиваешься, зная, что я все еще делаю то, что люблю? — шепчет Луи, боясь, что Гарри будет плохо от его слов.  
  
— Боже, нет, Луи, — отвечает Гарри. — Я так чертовски горжусь тобой малыш. Помнишь, как ты раскритиковал меня, когда мы впервые встретились? Ты переехал сюда из-за меня, ты перевез сюда весь бизнес, ты забеременел от меня, хоть и ненавидел сначала это. Я чувствовал себя ужасно все время. Я хочу, чтобы ты преуспел во всех сферах, малыш. Ты так талантлив. Ты любишь, что делаешь, и ты так хорош в этом, и я надеюсь, что ты никогда не прекратишь делать это. Не думаю, что я когда-либо чувствовал... ревность или горечь по этому поводу. Никогда не беспокойся об этом, ладно? Я так, так счастлив, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты делаешь очень много для меня и семьи. Ты так помог мне, когда мне сделали операцию, ты… так чертовски удивителен. Боже, я так сильно тебя, люблю, милый. Каждый день я еще больше влюбляюсь в тебя, и я так благодарен тебе за то, что ты посчитал, что я достаточно хорош для тебя, чтобы прожить со мной всю жизнь, потому что я с нетерпением жду этого.  
  
Луи плачет. Он чувствует непередаваемую любовь и обожание к мужу, это чувство настолько сильно, что от него начинает болеть сердце.  
  
— Я люблю тебя так сильно, — шепчет Луи. — Я так благодарен судьбе за тебя. Я так благодарен тебе за то, что рядом, за то, что поддерживаешь все, что я делаю и ты… ты такой невероятный отец, Хаз.  
  
Гарри смеется, целуя его мягко в губы. Ни один из них ничего не говорит больше, растворяясь в своем мире любви. Гарри держит руки на животе Луи, а Луи — на сердце Гарри. Когда Луи засыпает, он чувствует себя так, словно он завернут в любовь.  
  
Они будут вместе всегда, даже если в мире будет ничего, кроме пепла; они будут вместе, где-то, как-то.


End file.
